


#IlluminatiConfirmed

by loosingletters



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Illuminati, Memes, exwires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Post Illuminati Arc, set in Exorcist Exam Arc.A group chat always seems like a good idea. Too bad that it mostly creates chaos.





	

_Konekomaru Miwa_ added _Renzō Shima, Bon Sugoro, Rin Okumura, Yukio Okumura, Shiemi Moriyama_ and _Izumo Kamiki_ to **Exwires & Teacher**.

Konekomaru: I thought it would be useful if we had a group chat.

Rin: Oooh! *^* Great idea!

Konekomaru: Thanks.

Shiemi: Is this chat just for homework?

Konekomaru: I'd try to keep it School/work related.

Renzō changed profile picture to Hot Girl I Saw Today

Konekomaru: I thought we could use this chat to exchange information, help with homework and as a way to stay in contact in emergencies. True Cross isn't as up to modern technology as it should. This could be a start.

Rin changed profile picture to Tonight's Dinner

Rin: Look at what I made! And since Yukio's gonna be late *cough* as always that asshole *cough* it's all mine! Muhaha!

Izumo: It is unfair how well you can cook. The rest of us is stuck with overpriced cafeteria food or terrible Kiosk menus!

Shiemi: I cook for myself or my mom...

Rin: I can make Bentos for you too if you want!

Shima: Soooo unfair! Teach me how to cook! I want to pick up girls!

Bon: You're disgusting.

Shima: I'm hurt! TT^TT

Rin: I'm not gonna teach you cooking to pick up girls! Cooking is a passion! Not a means to get dates!

Izumo: You're just saying that because no girl ever believed you when you said you cooked that.

Rin: You're all dirty liars

Konekomaru: No, just one of us

Rin: ...

Bon: ...

Shiemi: ...

Izumo: ...

Shima: ....

Konekomaru: I meant you @Renzō Shima in case you didn't get it.

Shima: Why are all of you so mean to meeeee >~<

Izumo: Because you're a double agent. Duh.

Bon: Yeah, you and your cult want to kidnapp Rin and sacrifice him to Satan to take over Assiah. 

Shima: #IlluminatiConfirmed

Bon: And since that's not happening you gotta listen to our "mean" messages.

Rin: wAIT

Rin: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND

Shima changed profile picture to Illuminati triangle

Rin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN #ILLUMINATICONFIRMED?!?

Konekomaru: That isn't really their plan, is it, Shima?

Shima: ;)

Bon: No, you wait here and listen!

Shiemi: Shima! You wouldn't do that, right?

Izumo: I wouldn't bet on it

Bon: Shima come back online.

Bon: I can see you putting your phone away.

Bon: GET BACK ONLINE ASSHOLE WE'RE GONNA SETTLE THIS NOW!!!

Yukio: Would it kill you all to pay attention to my class?


End file.
